


Third Night

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Felix does, at least, let him in.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Third Night

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'lie to me'

Third night in a row. Felix couldn't even summon any sort of anger because he knew better. No matter what came out of Sylvain's mouth as a sob-story, Sylvain was doing it to himself.

"Get in here," he hissed before reaching to pull Sylvain in from the hallway. "Don't bother with excuses, or at least come up with some better ones."

"Well..."

No, Felix thought as he closed the door and bolted it, he didn't actually want to hear it. He just wanted...

Kissing Sylvain remained the best way to shut him up. Worked every time.

Worked every damned time.


End file.
